Parce que la guerre faisait bien des victimes
by Andreaas
Summary: -Tu ne peux pas, Emy. Tu es enceinte. Transplane. Va prévenir le ministère. Je vais les sauver. Leandro n'était pas un héros. Son acte n'était pas motivé par le courage, et il se pensait beaucoup trop jeune pour mourir. Parce que la guerre faisait bien des victimes, et que beaucoup étaient innocentes… One-Shot.


Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Leandro, Emily, et les quelques personnages qui apparaissent dans cet unique chapitre sont en revanches sorti de mon imagination, et j'apprécierai qu'on ne me les empruntes pas sans mon autorisation.

Cette histoire ne possède qu'un seul chapitre. Sans être affreusement triste, si vous avez déjà le cafard, je vous déconseille de la lire. On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Une clope à la main, un jeune homme brun observait la rue depuis son balcon. Le soleil se levait à peine, et les lampadaires éclairaient encore les rues de leur clarté jaunâtre. Le monde s'éveillait tout doucement, et les premières voitures laissaient derrière elles des traces de fumées grises. Il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel à cette vue : l'immeuble en face du sien était sale, la peinture écaillée par les intempéries. La neige tombée la nuit dernière commençait déjà à fondre. Si la boulangerie moldu en face était déjà ouverte, pas un client n'y paraissait, certainement rebuté par la bouillie grise qu'était devenu le sol. Cette vision était des plus banales, mais c'était un des plaisirs de Leandro. Observer la civilisation moldu auquel il ne comprenait pas grand-chose lui faisait oublier ses propres problèmes. Car il ne fallait pas s'y tromper : dehors, la guerre faisait rage. Leandro le savait, tout comme il était convaincu qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Son statut de sang mêlé lui apportait une protection certaine : on n'essayait ni de le recruter parmi les mangemorts, ni de le tuer. Alors, comme tant de spectateurs passifs, il attendait. La fin de la guerre viendrait un jour, et il était convaincu que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom finirait par mourir. Nul n'était immortel. S'il aurait aimé assurer à sa future progéniture un monde en paix, il ne se faisait guère d'illusions. Leandro se fondait dans la masse, ne faisait rien pour attirer l'attention sur lui, et son petit boulot au ministère lui suffisait à assurer de quoi vivre à sa femme.

Il sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, et se retourna pour apercevoir Emily. La jeune femme avait encore les yeux bouffis de sommeil. Des mèches blondes s'échappaient de sa tresse qu'elle n'avait pas refaite. Il lui sourit, tandis qu'elle lui tendait une tasse de café. Malgré les quelques goutes de pluie qui tombaient, les deux prirent leur petit déjeuner sur le petit balcon, sans parler. Ils n'avaient pas besoins de mots pour se comprendre.

Les premiers cris résonnèrent avec une puissance qui fit fermer ses yeux à Leandro.

Les mangemorts étaient là. Pourquoi avaient-ils choisis d'attaquer précisément ce quartier moldu, il n'en saurait certainement jamais rien. Ce qu'il savait, c'est que sa petite routine soigneusement installée venait de voler en éclat.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda inutilement Emy.

Elle connaissait la réponse. Ils la connaissaient tous deux, et se précipitèrent à l'intérieur alors que des silhouettes drapées de noires apparaissaient, laissant derrières eux des volutes de fumée noire qui auraient pu se confondre avec la pollution faite par les voitures.

-Il faut qu'on transplane, vite ! dit-il, inquiet.

Il s'efforçait de ne pas regarder le balcon resté ouvert, de craintes de voir un mangemort surgir.

-On ne peut pas laisser les moldus comme ça ! Il faut qu'on aille les aider !

Elle-même ne croyait pas à ce qu'elle disait. Ils n'étaient pas des héros, mais deux sorciers des plus ordinaires qui n'avaient jamais fait un seul duel de leur vie. Alors, comment se battre contre les sorciers du mal qui étaient maître dans le domaine des arts noirs ?

Leandro était à présent véritablement inquiet. Ils faillait qu'ils prennent une décision dans les secondes qui suivaient, et son choix penchait sérieusement à tout laisser ici et avertir le ministère. Tout le monde savait qu'il était incompétent, ces jours-ci, mais peut-être enverrait-il quelques aurors ? Emily, en cet instant, brillait par sa volonté. Elle s'était reprise, et avait choisi à sa place.

-On ne peut pas combattre les mangemorts, mais on va essayer d'au moins sauver les moldus de notre immeuble.

Il n'eut d'autre choix que de la suivre. C'était à ces moments-là que les esprits se révélaient. Leandro avait voulu fuir, et nombreux étaient les sorciers qui, dans le même cas, agiraient de la même façon. Cela avait un nom : la lâcheté. Il avait été Pousfouffle étudiant, la maison de la loyauté, mais au final, que changeait un blason cousu sur un uniforme ? Rien. Il ne voulait pas mourir, avait peur de la mort. Peur de ne plus se réveiller quand il s'endormait le soir. Mais sauver les quelques moldus égarés dans l'immeuble ne présentait _a priori_ aucun risque sérieux. Il pouvait le faire.

-Tu ne peux pas, Emy. Tu es enceinte. Transplane. Va prévenir le ministère. Je m'en charge.

Avant d'être lâche, Leandro était un futur père de famille. Son choix lui parut être le meilleur qu'il avait pu faire se sa vie. Sans se retourner pour voir si Emily avait bien transplané, il s'engouffra dans la cage d'escalier. La loi stipulait qu'on ne devait faire usage de magie en présence de moldu qu'en circonstances particulières, et il estimait les avoirs atteints. L'escalier était sombre et délabré. D'ordinaire, il apparaissait directement dans son appartement. Il tâtonna les murs à la recherche d'une source de lumière. Ne trouvant pas ce qu'il cherchait et pressé par le temps, il agrippa sa baguette de ses mains moites de sueur, et lança un Lumos.

Et, enfin, il se calma. D'ici, il n'entendait pas les cris. Seul les aboiements du chien du premier étage troublait cet étrange silence. Il devait se ressaisir. Il allait sauver ces moldus, parce que c'est ce que sa femme aurait voulu qu'il fasse. Et aussi car, au fond de lui, il savait que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Courir dans tous les sens ne suffirait pas : il fallait qu'il ait du concret. Un plan. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué : il habitait au sixième et dernier étage. Il passerait dans tous les appartements, rassemblerait les moldus à la cave puis les ferait transplaner. Les oubliators, ensuite, ferait leur boulot, mais cela ne le concernait pas. Ainsi, Leandro ne s'exposerait pas dehors. Aucun risque.

Il sonna à la première porte.

Bien entendu, personne ne lui répondit, mais il passa outre en lançant un Alohomora. Alors, il se heurta à un autre genre de soucis : comment les convaincre de le suivre ? La lumière était allumée, mais il n'y avait pas une trace du propriétaire. A en juger par la déco dépassée et les rideaux en dentelles, ce n'était plus une personne toute jeune qui habitait là. Les deux tasses encore chaude qu'on avait négligemment abandonnées sur la table prouvaient même qu'ils étaient deux. C'était un couple. Il les trouva dans la chambre, et perdit des précieuses minutes à les convaincre de le suivre. Sous le choc, ils finirent cependant par le croire.  
La foule attirant du monde, les propriétaires des appartements suivants les suivirent sans difficulté. Ils étaient une quinzaine lorsque les occupants du rez de chaussée les eurent rejoins. Quinze personnes à transplaner. Il n'allait jamais y arriver.

Les aurors auraient du être là à présent. Il n'avait pas regardé dehors, mais il était prêt à parier que ça n'était pas le cas. Le groupe dont il avait pris la tête pénétra dans la cave du bâtiment. C'était une petite pièce humide où flottait une odeur d'égout. Un des moldus, la femme du troisième étage, poussa des cartons poussiéreux vers le fond pour que tout le monde rentre, et le dernier ferma la porte. Ils restèrent un premier temps dans un silence troublant que tout le monde respectait. Pas un chuchotement ne se faisait entendre. Un gamin qui ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans éclata en sanglots. Voulant à tout pris éviter une crise de nerf général et sachant que lui aussi risquait de craquer, Leandro attrapa le poignet des deux personnes les plus proches de lui et transplana.

Il avait choisi pour destination un parc de tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. L'avantage était qu'il n'était pas trop loin de leur position actuelle, ce qui le fatiguerait moins. L'habituel sensation de compression le pris, et il apparut face contre terre. Il s'assura d'abord que les deux moldus n'avaient pas été désartibulés. Il devait y retourner. Il ne voulait pas. Il transplana.  
Ce ne fut qu'au quatrième voyage qu'il se rendit compte que la tâche était impossible. Huit des moldus étaient sauvés, sous le choc mais sans blessure. Lui n'allait plus tenir. Lorsqu'il avait passé son permis, quelques années plus tôt, il l'avait eut de justesse. Si disparaître et apparaître quotidiennement l'avait fait progresser, il ne l'avait jamais fait de façon si rapprochée et avec tant de monde.

Sept moldus. Parmi eux restaient le couple âgé de son étage. C'était trop. Ce n'était pas grave. Ils resteraient dans la cave : les mangemorts pouvaient très bien faire bruler le bâtiment, mais ils avaient une chance de s'en sortir. Tous le regardaient comme s'il était fou. Ils avaient pour la plupart repris leur esprit, et la vérité que la sorcellerie existait était bien trop grosse pour eux. Sentir les regards des moldus sur lui le rendait malade.

-Je ne peux plus amener personne.

Il le sentait. Le prochain transplanage serait le dernier. Il attendit les plaintes, mais la cave avait retrouvé son calme.

-On va rester ici. En faisant peu de bruit, ça ira.

Leandro était surpris : personne ne le contredisait. Il se retrouvait en position d'autorité, alors que l'idée de les sauver ne venait même pas de lui.

-On peut essayer de barricader la porte ? proposa une jeune femme, pleine d'espoir.

Il haussa la tête affirmativement. Cela ne servirait à rien, mais si ça les occupait… Ceux en état de le faire s'activèrent à le faire, puis le bruit retomba. L'attente était angoissante. On entendait encore, par moment, les cris des victimes. Leandro s'aperçut que seule une heure s'était écoulée. La peur retombait, à présent. Tous était convaincu qu'ils étaient sortit d'affaire, le sorcier y compris. Des conversations chuchotées se faisaient entendre. Le jeune homme s'assit sur un carton, impatient de rejoindre sa femme et de comprendre pourquoi le ministère ne les avait pas aidés. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit dans un boum sonore. Ils étaient deux. Deux hommes habillés de noirs, portant un masque argenté et une lourde cape. Des mangemorts. Sa baguette qui brillait à la lueur d'un Lumos le trahissait. Sans même qu'il ait le temps de réagir, un trait de lumière verte fonçait sur lui.

Et alors, Leandro regretta. Qu'il avait été stupide de vouloir jouer les héros ! Il l'avait fait pour sa femme. Mais Emily ne voulait pas qu'il meure. Veuve à vingt quatre ans. Sa dernière pensée fut pour son enfant. Il ne savait même pas le sexe du bébé que portait sa femme, et ne le saurait sans doute jamais. Son enfant grandirait sans père.

Il faisait beau. Le ciel était d'azur, et les oiseaux chantaient leur joie. Quelques gamins se couraient après en riant. L'été était là, les vacances aussi. Quelques familles avaient en avait profité pour pique-niquer dans le parc. La guerre était terminée depuis plusieurs années déjà. Une se démarquait du lot. Ils étaient habillés de façon étrange : on était en plein été, et pourtant, un portait un épais pull de laine. Eux ne s'étaient pas installés à l'ombre d'un chêne. Ils discutèrent un moment, et l'homme et deux petites filles restèrent là. Lui s'assit sur un banc et attendit, le regard vide. I ses yeux fixaient les deux gamines, il était très probablement trop plongé dans ses rêveries pour réellement les surveiller.

La femme qui les avait quittés tenait à la main un petit garçon tout aussi blond qu'elle. Le bruit des jeux enfantins s'éloignaient, et lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le cimetière, le silence était des plus complets. La femme renifla, et s'approcha d'une des tombes. Le gamin, bien conscient de la gravité de la situation, la suivait sans bruit.  
Emily Becker avait refait sa vie depuis l'attaque qui avait tué son mari, mais elle ne l'avait pas pour autant oublier.

-C'est ton père, dit-elle enfin. Il s'est sacrifié pour nous.

C'était beau, dis comme ça, mais malheureusement peu proche de la vérité. Le petit garçon savait tout ça, mais c'était un autre homme qu'il appelait « papa ». Il posa une main sur la tombe : elle était glaciale. Une larme coula dessus, on déposa des fleurs, et Emy prit son fils dans ses bras. Il était temps de rentrer.

* * *

Voilà ! C'était court, mais ce texte me tenait à coeur. C'est ma première fiction, peut-être pourriez vous me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?


End file.
